Mysteeri sieppaus
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Ash siepataan pienessä kylässä, mitä hänelle tapahtuu? Ja miksi hänet siepattiin? Lue niin saat tietää.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Brock, May ja Max, ovat matkanneet jo pitkän matkan, kohti uuta pokemon salia. Matkalla he kulkevat metsän läpi.

"Oppaan mukaan, saavumme pian pieneen kylään, joka on suosittu matkailu kohde, siellä tehdään upeita lasi esineitä." Brock kertoi lukiessaan matkaopasta.

"Hyvä jäädän sinne yöksi, olemme nukkuneet koko ajan ulkona, joten vaihtelu virkistää." Ash sanoi, ja muut olivat samaa mieltä.

He ohittivat metsä tien, ja sen vieressä oli tiheä pensassa, ja pensaiden takaa näkyi kaksi uteliasta silmää, ne tarkkailivat Ashin ja ystävien menoa kohti kylää.

Kylä oli pieni mutta sievä, talot olivat yhtä hienoja kuin nukketaloja, Dream oli kylän nimi, se oli Ashin ja hänen ystävien mielestä hieno nimi.

"Vau! mikä paikka, ei ihme jos turistit tykkäävät käydä tällä!" May sanoi haltioissaan, nähtyään kuinka kaunis kylä olikaan.

"Pikachuuuu..." Pikachu sanoi alapäin ja läähätti.

"Hei mikä hätänä kaveri? onko sinulla jano?" Ash kysyi huolissaan.

"Itse asiassa minullakin on jano," May tunnusti.

"Etsitään jostain kahvila," Brock ehdotti.

Etsiessään kahvilaa, he näkivät konstaapeli Jenny tulevan ulos pienestä sekatavara kaupasta, mukanaan kauppias joka näytti olevan hyvin huolissaan.

" Olen pahoillani, mutta en löytänyt taaskaan mitään." Jenny sanoi pahoitellen.

"Sitä pelkäsin, olisi pitänyt jo asentaa se valvonta kamera, miksi en ikinä opi?" Kauppias sanoi pää painuksissa.

Ash ystävineen menivät Jennyn luokse.

"Anteeksi, mutta voisitteko kertoa..." Tuon pidemmälle Ash ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, kun Brock jonka silmät olivat muuttuneet sydämiksi, nähdessään kauniin Jennyn, ja tarttui tätä kädestä.

" Hei olen Brock, tulisitko kanssani kahvilaan?" hän kysyi innoissaan.

"Ystävällinen tarjous, mutta tällä ei ole kahvilaa." Jenny sanoi hämillään.

"Ai eikö!" Ash ystävineen huudahti yllättyneenä.

"Niin, tällä oli kyllä yksi kahvila, mutta se lopetti pari päivää siten." Jenny vastasi huokaisten.

"Jaa... tarkoitukseni ei ole olla utelias, mutta onko jotain huolia kaupassa?" May kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Kyllä vain! joku on jo kolmatta viikkoa varastanut minulta leipomistarvikkeita, jauhoja, munia, ja ynnä muuta." Kauppias sanoi huolissaan.

"Niinkö? vain leipomistarvikkeita? eikö rahaa ole viety?" Max kysyi ihmeissään, ja toisistakin se kuulosti oudolta.

"Se tässä oudointa onkin! rahaa ei ole viety, eikä mitään johtolankoja ole, kauppaan ei ole edes murtauduttu." Kauppias selitti.

"No jo on mysteeri kerrakseen," Ash totesi.

"Totta, tähän asti en ole saanut mitään selville, sillä varas ei ole jäätänyt minkään laisia jälkiä, joten tämä on mutkikas juttu." Jenny sanoi.

Nuoret ystävämme olivat hyvin ymmällään tuosta kaikesta, lopulta he päättivät asian olla, ja mennä pokemon keskukseen, siellä ainakin he saivat mehua juodakseen.

" Pikaa!" Pikachu sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"Kivaa että maistuu kamu," Ash sanoi hymyillen.

"En voi uskoa sitä, että tässä kylässä ei ole kahvilaa, todella tyhmää," May sanoi.

"Olen samaa mieltä," Max säesti.

Kaverusten tietämättä, Rakettiryhmä, joka oli vakoillut heitä koko ajan, olivat innosta sekaisin.

"Kuulitteko? tällä ei ole kahvilaa, ja tiedätte kyllä mitä se merkitsee," James sanoi innoissaan.

"Kyllä! nyt tuli tilaisuus rikastua," Jessie sanoi onnesta haljetakseen.

"Joten suunnitelma on selvä, tämä porukka perustaa vohveli kahvilan, sillä kaikki pitävät vohveleista, ja ulkona ne maistuvat parhailta." Meowth sanoi hykerrellen tyytyväisenä.

"Hommin siis!" James ja Jessie huudahtivat.

Yöllä, ash ystävineen nukkuivat kaikessa rauhassa pokemon keskuksessa, yhtäkkiä joku otus ilmestyi makuu huoneeseen kuin tyhjästä, se oli Alakazam.

Alakazam tarkasteli ympärilleen, ja varmistettuaan että kaikki nukkuivat, Alakazam nosti Ashin syliinsä, ja katosi Ashin kanssa jonnekin.

 **Mitä siten tapahtui? Sen saat tietää seuraavassa osassa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aamulla kun Ash heräsi, hän huomasi että kaikki ei olut kohdallaan, ensimmäinen asia minkä hän huomasi, oli se että hän ei olut pokemon keskuksen vieras vuoteessa, vaan ihan eri vuoteessa. Vuode oli isompi ja lakanat tuoksuvat ihan kuin vasta pestyiltä.

Huone jossa Ash oli, niin huone oli pölyinen ja likainen, seinä tapetit reposotivat siellä tällä, mutta muuten huone näytti olevan kunnossa, se ei näyttänyt mitenkään laholta.

Ash nousi istumaan ja katseli hölmistyneenä hympärillen, hänen helpotuksekseen, hänellä oli yhä päällään hänen omat housut ja teepaita.

" Missä olen? ja miten tänne päädyin?" Ash ihmetteli.

Samassa makuuhuoneen ovi avautui, ja sisään astui kolme pokemonia.

Gardevoir, Machoke, ja Alakazam. Gardevoir ja Alakazam levitoivat kolmea vesi ämpäriä. Machoke puolestaan kantoi soikean muotoista puu-ammeta.

" Mitä ihmettä?" Ash sopersi. Pokemonit laskivat tavaransa maahan, ja kumarsivat tervehdykseksi Ashille. Siten Gardevoir ja Alakazam ryhtyivät kaatamaan vettä ammeeseen.

Ash ei jäänyt ihmettelemään, vaan hyppäsi pois sängystä, ja aikoi juosta ovelle. Mutta Machoke tarttui häneen, ja veti hänet takaisin sänkyyn.

"Mac Mac!" Machoke sanoi ja heilutteli etusormea toruvasti. Ash tajuisi että nyt ei kannattanut pistää vastaan, vaan katsoa mitä tapahtuu.

Pian hänelle selvisi, että nämä pokemonit olivat valmistaneet hänelle kylvyn. Ash vastahakoisesti meni kylpyyn, vesi oli juuri sopivaa, ja heti kun ash oli valmis, ja saanut vaatet päällen. Niin Alakazam tarttui Ashiä kädestä, ja opasti hänet ulos huoneesta.

Ash huomasi, että makuu huone sijaitsi yläkerrassa, ja että koko talo oli pölyn peitossa, ja ikkunat olivat rikki, ja katossa oli pari reikää.

Pokemonit johdattivat ashin alakertaan, ja siellä Ash huomasi valkoisen kivi takan, ja takan yläpuolella, oli muotokuva nuoresta miehestä, ja kuvan vieressä oli rasia, ja pokaali.

Ash tunnisti pokaalin, se oli sama pokaali mikä jaettiin pokemon mestarille, joka oli pääsyt finaaliin pokemon mestaruudessa. Ja kun hän vilkaisi puiseen rasiaan, niin sieltä löytyi hienoja arvomerkkejä.

"Vau! ovatpa ne upeita!" Ash sanoi ihailevasti. Pokemonit hymyilivät ja katselivat kaihoisasti taulua.

Ash katsoi myös taulua, ja huomasi jotain yllättävää.

Nuori mies...hän muistutti vähäsen Ashiä, se tuntui Ashistä oudolta, mutta antoi asian olla, kun pokemonit johdattivat hänet keitiöön.

Machoke tarjosi Ashille tuolia, ja tarjoili siten Ashille uunituoreita sämpylöitä, niiden päällä oli kaikkea hyvää. Alakazam tarjosi puolestaan Ashille mehua ja teetä. Ja Gardevoir tarjoili uunituoreita muffinseja ja kuori vieläpä omenan.

Ash joka on oikea herkkusuu, nauti kovasti aamiaisesta. Mutta samalla hän mieti, miksi hän oli tällä? Ja miksi nämä pokemonit kohtelevat häntä tällä lailla? Ja entä hänen ystävänsä? Ovatko he jo huomannet hänen katoamisensa?

Kyllä vain, sillä välin, kun Ash söi aamiaista. Niin Ashin ystävät olivat heränneet, ja huomannet että Ash oli poissa.

"Joko Ash nousi ylös?" Max kummasteli.

"Mutta miksi hän jätti tavaransa tänne?" Brock sanoi ymmällään.

" Pika pii?" Pikachu sanoi, hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi Ash oli mennyt ja jäätänyt hänet yksin.

Kun Brock, Pikachu, May, ja Max menivät ruokalaan syömään, he huomasivat, että Ash ei ollut ruokalassa.

" Tämäpä outoa, Ash ei ikinä jätä aamupalaa väliin." May totesi.

"Pikachu," sanoi Pikachu, hän tiesi ettei tämä ollut Ashin tapaista ollenkaan.

Brock tiedusteli hoitaja Joylta, oliko tämä nähnyt Ashiä.

" En, en ainakaan muista häntä nähneeni aamulla." Joy vastasi.

Tämä kuullessaan, ystävykset alkoivat olla vähän huolissaan ystävästään. Mutta olettivat siten että Ash oli ulkona, ja tulisi pian syömään. Niinpä he rupesivat itse syömään aamupalaa.

Tällä välin, Ash oli jo lopettanut oman aamupalansa.

"Vaude! se oli tosi hyvää, en ole ikinä syönyt näin hyviä sämpylöitä, tai muffinseja, olette tosi hyviä ruuan laittajia." Ash kehui pokemoneja. Nämä olivat hyvin mielissään kehuista.

"Mutta nyt minun on kyllä mentävä, ystäväni ovat varmaan minusta huolissaan." Ash lisäsi. Sen kuullessaan pokemonit vastustivat sitä kiivaasti.

"Minun on mentävä, en edes ymmärrä miksi sieppasitte minut, mutta minun on mentävä." Ash sanoi ja nousi tuolilta.

Mutta Alakazam käytti levitaatiota, ja pakotti Ashin takaisin tuolille istumaan.

"Hei! mitä tämä on?!" Ash huusi ja yritti päästä Alakazamin otteesta, mutta lopulta hänen oli pako luovuttaa, ja Alakazam päästi irti.

"Okei...ette selvästikään halua minun lähtevän. Mutta haluan ymmärtää, miksi olen tällä?" Ash sanoi alistuvasti.

"Gardevoir" Gardevoir sanoi ja toi Ashille päivä kirjan. Ash otti kirjan ja alkoi lukea sitä uteliaana.

Jonkin ajanpäästä, Ashin ystävät olivat etsimässä Ashiä, he olivat hyvin huolissaan hänestä, koska häntä ei näkynyt tai kuulunut.

He löysivät konstaapeli Jennyn, joka joi juuri kahvia, uudessa vohveli kahvila kioskissa. Jonka Rakettiryhmä oli pystyttänyt. Rakettiryhmä oli loistavalla tuulella, sillä asiakkaita riitti.

"Voi pojat! nyt osuimme kultasuoneen," Jessie intoili.

"Voimme pian perustaa kunnollisen kahvilan," James sanoi intoa täynnä.

"Ja siten kun alkaa turisti kausi, niin silloin me kerätään rahat parempaan talteen." Meowth sanoi haaveillen. Kolmikon valmistelemassa herkkuja. Ashin ystävät juttelivat konstaapeli Jennyn kanssa. He kertoivat Ashin katoamisesta.

"Outoa, olisikohan mahdollista että Ash on kulkenut unissaan," Jenny pohti.

"Sitä en kyllä usko, Ash osaa puhua kyllä unissa, mutta ei hän ole kertaakaan kävellyt unissaan." Brock sanoi, sillä hän tunsi Ashin tosi hyvin.

"Ja Ashin kengät ovat makuuhuoneessa, eikä meillä ole mitään hajua missä hän on." May lisäsi.

Konstaapeli Jenny tuumi hetken aikaa.

"Mieleeni juolahti yksi paikka, tosin en ole varma siitä olisiko Ash siellä...mutta kannata käydä katsomassa. Seuratkaa minua," Jenny sanoi ja johdatti ystävämme metsätietä, jonka yhdessä kohtaa tie haarautui kohti mäkeä ylös.

"Minne tämä tie vie?" Brock kysyi.

"Se vie vanhalle talolle, sen omisti eräs pokemon mestari, joka kuoli neljä kuukautta siten, erässä myrskyisenä yönä." Konstaapeli Jenny sanoi, ja opasti heidät talolle.

Sillä välin, Ash oli saanut päiväkirjasta sen selville, että talo kuului Takerru nimiselle kouluttajalle, joka oli voittanut pokemonmestaruuden, ja jäänyt siten asumaan tähän taloon. Ja Gardevoir, Machoke, Alakazam, olivat hänen pokemonejaan. Kirjassa kerrottiin myös muutakin Ashille kiinnostavaa tietoa:

" Olen hyvin ylpeä pokemoneistani, hekin rakastavat leipomista yhtä paljon kuin minäkin, Alakazamilla, on toisinaan paha tapa mennä vakoilemaan ihmisiä tienristeyksessä, ja vaikka kuinka torun, silti hän tekee sen joka aamu ja iltapäivä. Joka tapauksessa olen ylpeä näistä pokemoneistani. Heidän kanssaan saan viettää paljon mukavia hetkiä, ja voimme nauttia yhdessä yhteisestä harrastuksestamme. Eli leipomisesta."

"Juku...eli te opitte leipomaan, kun koulutajanne opetti teitä," Ash sanoi, ja pokemonit nyökkäsivät.

"Mutta tähän merinnöt loppuivat, enkä vieläkään tajua miksi olen tällä," Ash sanoi, ja alkoi pohtia tätä kaikkea.

 _"Hetkinen nyt...se muotokuva...se oli varmasti Takerru...voisiko olla että nämä pokemonit ovat hylättyjä? AIVAN! niin sen täytyy olla, voisiko olla...että nämä pokemonit...kaipaavat seuraa." Ash tuumi itsekseen._ Samassa kuului ulkoa ääni.

"ASH! OLETKO SIELLÄ!" Max huusi.

Ennen kuin Ash ehti sanoa tai tehdä mitään, Machoke kietoi toisen kätensä Ashin ympärille, ja tukki toisella kädellä Ashin suun. Turhaan Ash taisteli kivipokemonia vastaan, se ei hyödyttänyt mitään.

Alakazam ja Gardevoir olivat taistelu asennossa, ja varovasti he menivät kurkimaan rikkinäisistä ikkunoista. Nähdäkseen mitä ulkona tapahtuu.  
Ashin ystävät ja Konstaapeli Jenny, huhuilivat Ashiä, mutta eivät saaneet vastausta.

"Pitäisikö mennä taloon sisälle?" May tuumi.

"Ei kannata, talo ei näytä kovin laholta, mutta tuskin Ash on tällä," Brock sanoi epäillen. Ja silmäili taloa tutkivasti.

Talo oli kaksi kerroksinen, maalatu viinin punaiseksi, ja reunat olivat luumun violetin väriset. Talossa oli jopa kuisti. Piha oli pääsyt villiintymään, ja tallo oli kurjassa kunnossa.

"Myrsky sai pahaa tuhoa tälle talolle, ja koska kukaan ei asu tällä, ei sitä kukaan ole korjannut, vaan se on ränsistynyt." Jenny sanoi huokaisten.

"Eikö kukaan halua korjata tätä taloa?" May kysyi ihmeissään.

"Kyllä, mutta tässä talossa kummittelee, joku on estänyt työmiehiä pääsemästä taloon." Jenny sanoi, toiset kuuntelivat silmät pyöreinä.

" Mennään kuitenkin sisälle taloon! Ash voi hyvinkin olla siellä!" Max sanoi päättäväisesti.

"Niin ei siinä mene kuin pieni hetki," May sanoi, vaikka oli hiukan huolissaan siitä mitä Jenny oli sanonut.

"Pikachu!" sanoi Pikachu, hän oli päättänyt löytää ystävänsä.

JATKUU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toivottavasti olette pitäneet tästä tarinasta, saa antaa kommentteja, ja arvostan sitä että moni teistä on lukenut tämän.**

* * *

Brock yritti avata ovea, mutta se ei hievahtanutkaan, ei ihme Alakazam käytti eritys voimiaan pitämään ovea lukossa.

Mutta Brock ei luovuttanut, vaan puski niin kovaa että sai oven murretuksi ja Alakazamin oli pakko hellittää ävämme astuivat sisään, heti ensimmäiseksi he näkivät Gardevoirin ja Alakazamin.

"Öööhh...hei vaan, oletteko sattuneet näkemään mustahiuksista poikaa, hänen nimi on Ash," May sanoi hämillään.

Gardevoiri ja Alakazami pudistelivat päätään, merkiksi että eivät olleet nähneet häntä.

"Eli ette ole," Max sanoi pettyneenä.

 _"Outoa...nuo Pokemonit...ovat tutun näköisiä."_ Jenny ajatteli itsekseen.

Ash joka kuuli ystäviensä keskustelun, meni pankkiin, hän tajusi että jos hänen ystävänsä nyt lähtevät, niin silloin hän olisi ansassa.

"MMMMM! MMMH!" ash mumisi, ja kiemurteli hurjasti Machoken otteessa.

Pikachu jolla on hyvä kuulo, kuuli Ashin äänen, ja juoksi keittiön.

"Pikachu! minne menet?" Brock huusi ja kaikki juoksivat keittiöön.

Siellä he näkivät Machoken pitelemässä Ashiä.

"Ash!" Kaikki huusivat yllättyneenä.

"MMMM!" Ash mumisi.

Gardevoir, Machoke,ja Alakazam, olivat hyvin hermostuneita, ne eivät tienneet mitä tehdä, ja Machoken ote sen verran hellitti, että Ash sai avattua suuta. Ja se oli hyvä se, sillä Pikachu oli jo aikeessaan hyökätä Machoken kimppuun, nähnyttään missä pullassa Ash oli.

" Pikachu älä! Machoke! Alakazam! Gardevior! äläkkää satutako ystäviäni!" Ash huusi.

Pikachu ja muut pokemonit katsoivat hämmästyneenä Ashiä, ja niin myös Brock, May, Max.

Jenny puolestaan toipui nopeasti, ja alkoi ehdottaa, että kaikki toimisivat rauhanomaisesti, ja he kaikki menisivät pokemon keskukseen juttelemaan ja neuvotelemaan. Alakazam, Machoke, ja Gardevior, suostuivat pienen harkinnan jälkeen. Niin Ash vapautettiin, ja kaikki menivät pokemon keskuseen.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin pokemonkeskusessa, Ash oli kertonut kaiken, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut, ja Brock puolestaan kertoi, mitä tapahtui kun he huomasivat Ashin kadonnen.

Ash oli iloinen kun oli taas ystävien luona, eikä ollut vihainen siapajileen, jotka mököttivät nurkassa.

Konstaapeli Jenny ja hoitaja Joy, vahvistivat sen, että talo tosiaan kuului Takerru nimiselle nuorelle miehelle, ja nämä pokemonit olivat hänen.

"Siksi he näyttivät niin tutuilta, nämä pokemonit ovat olet piilossa talossa, siitä lähtien, kun hurja myrsky kaatoi puun ja Takerru jäi sen alle. Ja arvatenkin nämä kolme ovat vastuussa kaikista outouksista, mitä on sattunut." Jenny sanoi mietteliäänä.

"Niin te varmaan olette pelotellet ihmiset pois Takerrun talosta? ja käyneet kaupassa varkaissa," Joy sanoi ja katsoi kolmea pokemonia jotka nyökyttelivät päätään, he olivat kaiken tuon takana.

"Alakazam ja Gardevoir ovat kai käyttäneet eritys voimiaan päästäkseen kauppaan, ja siksi kaupan ei jäänyt jälkiä. " Brock tuumi.

"Mutta minä en ymmärrä, miksi ne kävivät ruokavarkaissa?" Max kummasteli.

"Ja miksi he sieppasivat Ashin?" May lisäsi.

"No minä taidan tietää, Takerru piti leipomisesta, ja hänen pokemoninsa myös, joten ikävää lievittääkseen, he varastivat leipomistarvikkeita, jotta he voisivat leipoa. Ja he sieppasivat minut, koska muistutan ulkonäyltään Takerrua, ja ilmeisesti he ovat myös yksinäisiä. Kun he ovat niin kauan asuneet yksi metsässä, suojelemassa entisen kouluttajan taloa." Ash sanoi.

Alakazam, Gardevoir, Machoke nyökyttelivät päätään ja itkivät, he menivät halaamaan Ashiä, Ash ei pyristellyt vastaan, van antoi heidän halata. Kun Pokemonit olivat rauhoitteet, alettiin miettiä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä, näille kolmelle pokemonille.

Asillä oli vastaus tähän pulmaan.

"Koska nämä pokemonit pitävät leipomisesta, ja kylästä puutuu kahvila, niin mitäs jos Takerrun talosta tehdään kahvila, ja nämä pokemonit tarjoilisivat kylän asukkaille leivoksia juotavaa." Ash ehdotti. Kaikkien mielestä se oli loistava idea.

Jenny meni heti puhumaan asiasta kylän pormestarille, ja tämä lupasi auttaa. Heti seuraavana päivänä alettiin korjata ja siivota Takerrun taloa. Melkein koko kylä oli auttamassa, niin ihmiset kuin pokemonit. Kaikki olivat innoissaan...kaikki paitsi Rakettiryhmä.

"Ei voi olla totta! kerrankin meillä onnisti! ja nyt koko suunnitelma menee pilalle! ja vain siksi että tänne tulee uusi kahvilla!" Jessie huusi vihaisena.

"Se ei ole oikein! me olimme tällä ensin," James valitti.

"Ei syytä huoleen, minulla on suunnitelma," Meowth rauhoitteli

 **Mitä siten tapahtuu? Sen saat tietää ensi jaksossa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lue myös nämä: Perheen puolesta, 101 transformers1, Pokemon: Rakettiryhmän loma, The chief's pet, You can not catch me.**

Tällä välin, työt Takerrun talossa, olivat edenneet loistavasti, Ashin ja hänen ystäviensä iloksi, heille kerrottiin, että avajaiset voitaisiin järjestää jo huomenna.

Gardevoir, Machoke, ja Alakazam, olivat hyvin iloisia, ja auttoivat kaikessa missä pystyivät.

"Katsokaa nyt heitä, kaiken kokemansa jälkeen, he ansaitsevat sen." Brock sanoi.

"Joo olen samaa mieltä." Ash säesti.

Yhtäkkiä ulkoa kuului kova pamaus.

"Mitä se oli?!" May huudahti. Ash ystävineen riensivät ulos, kaikkien tyrmistykseksi, he näkivät Rakettiryhmän ilmapallossa. Koriin oli asennettu jättimäinen nyrkkeily hanska. Ja kuten tavallisesti, Rettiryhmä riimitteli mottoaan, mutta en viitsi sitä kirjoittaa, kun se on niin tuttu.

"Rakettiryhmä!" lapset huusivat, ja muut kylän asukkaat katsoivat silmät pyöreinä outoa näkyä.

" Heh hee! Terve vaan pennut! kaunis päivä tänään!" Meowth sanoi nauraen.

"Mitä te tällä teette?" Max huusi.

"Voi emme mitään ihmelistä, pistämme paikoja uusiksi, eli tuhoamme tämä röttelön." James sanoi koppavasti.

"Ja miksi ihmeessä?" Ash vaati kovana.

"No se ei kuulu teille! antaa mennä Meowth!" Jessie komensi.

"Selvä se!" Meowth sanoi, ja painoi nappia, mikä laukaisi punaisen nyrkin lentämään kohti taloa.

Mutta siten se pysähtyi kesken lennon, kuin seinään.

"Mitä!" Kaikki huusivat yllättyneenä.

Alakazam oli syypää siihen että nyrkki ei liikkunut, levitaatio voimillaan, hän pysäytti nyrkin ja lopuksi hajoiti sen.

"Ei mitä te teette!?" Rakettiryhmä parkui.

"Alakazam! Alka! Alka! Alakazam! " Alakazam huusi vihaisena, ja hänen ystävänsäkin olivat yhtä vihaisia.

" Gardevoir! Gar! Gardevoir sanoi ja näytti uhkaavaa ilmettä.

" Machoke! Machoke!" Machoke sanoi ja tujoti hyökääjiä julmasti.

"Meowth, mitä he oikein sanovat?" Jessie kysyi hiukan hermostuneena.

"Ne sanoivat, että emme saa tuhota Takerrun taloa, tämän heidän koti, ja he käskevät meidän lähteä heti." Meowth tulkasi.

"Jo on puheet," James totesi.

"Paras kun häivytte!" Ash komensi, häntä rupesi ärsyttämään se, että Rakettiryhmä ei näemmä tajunnut mikä oli heidän parastaan.

"Älä luulle! se ase maksoi mansikoita, ja tässä tulee lasku! Dustox esiin nyt" Jessie huusi ja heiti pokepallon.

Kun Dustox tuli ulos, Jessie komensi sen tekemään myrkkypistoksen. Dustox totteli. Mutta hyökäys meni pieleen, sillä Gardevoir käyti levitaatiotaan, ja ohjasi piikit palloa kohti, pallo meni puhki, ja Rakettiryhmä putosi maahan.

Rakettiryhmä kömpi esiin pallon jäännöksistä, silloin Machoke heiti nurkin jäänäkeet kohti Rakettiryhmää, ennen kuin he ehtivät tehdä mitään. Koko romu osui heidän päälleen.

Silloin Ash päätti toimia,

"Pikachu! Anna kunnon ukkosisku!" Ash huusi.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu huusi ja antoi sellaisen sähkö iskun,että Rakettiryhmän nyrkin jäännökset räjähtivät ja koko kolmikko lensi ilmaan.

"Epäreilua! ei näin tässä pitänyt käydä!" Jessie itki katkerasti, samalla kun he lensivät ylös pilviin.

" No jaa... jäipä rahaa särkylääkkeisiin," James totesi tyynesti.

"Älä unohda laastareita," Meowth muistutti, ja niin kolmikko huusi jällen kerran että: Rakettiryhmä häipyy taas.

"Mahtavaa! " Max huusi haltioissaan, kun Rakettiryhmä oli häipynyt.

"Olitte kaikki tosi upeita," May kehui.

"Takkeru voi olla ylpeä teistä." Brock sanoi Machokelle, Gardevoirille, ja Alakazamille. Nämä pokemonit hymyilivät tyytyväisinä, ja katsoivat siten Ashiä, joka kiiteli Pikachua. Siten Ash hymymilli uusille ystävilleen.

" Hyvin tehty, hän kehui. ja nämä kolme pokemonia halasivat Ashiä kiitokseksi.

Seuraavana päivänä, pidettiin kahvilan avajaiset, sen nimeksi pantiin: Takerrun kahvila. Ja Takerrun muotokuva ja pokaali ja arvomerkit, sekä päiväkirja, komeilivat takan edessä, kaikkien ihailtavana.

Koko rakennus oli muuttunut täysin.

Kaikki ikkunat olivat ehjiä, talo oli maalatu valkoiseksi ja reunat harmaansinertäväksi. Uudet tapetit, ja uudet huonekalut, tekivät talosta uuden veroisen. Koko talo oli sisustettu Victorian tyyliin.

Jopa kuisti ja puutarha olivat nyt hienot.

Ihmiset saivat nauttia kahvilan herkuista, joko puutarhassa tai kuistilla, tai jopa ruokalassa, jonne oli rakennettu pieni myyntitiski.

Kahvilan avajaisissa oli mukana myös kauppias, hän oli antanut anteeksi pokemoneille, ja luvannut että jatkossa, he saisivat häneltä leipomis tavaroita.  
Ja pormestari halusi, että kaikki kahvilan rahat menisivät tämän talon kunnostukseen ja kylän hyvin vointiin.

Gardevoir, Machoke, Alakazam olivat hyvin kiireisiä, kun he tarjoilivat juotavia, ja monia herkkuja, mutta heillä oli oikein mukavaa, sillä nyt he eivät todellakaan olleet yksin, vaan heillä oli seuraa, ja varsinkin lapset pitivät heistä.

Ja mikä parasta kaikki suorastaan rakastivat pokemonien leivoksia. Myös Ash ystävineen.

"Vau tosi hyvää!" May sanoi onnesta haljetakseen, Alakazam oli nimittäin varannut heille ison mansikkakakun, jota nyt he söivät.

"Niin on May, en ole ikinä syönyt mitään näin hyvää," Max sanoi naama kermassa.

"Tällä täytyy käydä toiste," Brock sanoi.

"Varmasti!" Ash vahvisti, ja samoin Pikachu, joka söi omaa kakku palaansa tyytyväisenä.

Myöhemmin, Ash kumppaneineen, päätti jatkaa matkaansa.

Konstaapeli Jenny, ja Alakazam, Gardevoir, Machoke, tulivat hyvästelemään.

"Kiitos kaikesta, ja erityisesti sinulle Ash, nyt kylässämme on uusi kahvila, ja nämä pokemonit ovat saaneet itselleen paljon uusia ystäviä." Jenny sanoi kiitollisena.

"Mitäs tuosta," Ash sanoi vaatimattomasti.

Alakazam ojensi Ashille pussin, siinä oli tuoreita keksejä evääksi.

"Kiitos, ja älkää surko, me nähdään vielä." Ash sanoi hymyillen.

"Alakazam, alaka," Alakazam sanoi, mikä tarkoitti että: Minä tiedän, ja kiitos.

Ja niin Ash ystävineen jätti hyvästiksi ja jatkoivat matkaansa kohti uusia seikkailuja.

 _Loppu._

 _Kommenteja kiitos!_


End file.
